Past Lives
by AceDevil1825
Summary: Six years has gone and went since Itachi has betrayed and left the village. Leaving Sasuke to clean up the mess he made and take care of someone precious. Now Sasuke has a run in with Itachi again and what is Sakura doing here! ItachiXSakura, non-Sasuke bashing, lots of snake killing, good akatsuki.
1. Precious Memories

Ok people, it has been a long time since I have done anything and now I have returned with a new muse.

Chapter 1: Precious Memories

"And Team 7 will be… Naruto Uzumaki (Yeah! Naruto sit down. Senseiiii?!), Ami Fugisaki, and Sasuke Uchiha (I'm with Sasuke-kun!). Ok now that the teams have been announced, we will have lunch and then you will meet up with your new Sensei's at two o'clock. Now go and have lunch."

Iruka-sensei just announced who our sensei will be and I am one step closer to getting the revenge that HE deserves. So many years of hard work and determination and I am coming closer. What he did was unforgivable; to me and to HER. Now that I think of it, I promised her that I would eat lunch with her today. Maybe I should bring her favorite dish.

I walk down through the village that I have called home for many years, but howling since I have even seen a home. I can only think of a home with my family, with those who are gone and dead. I can only call this place home because she still lives. I still remember how she fell into our lives, literally.

_It was like any other day where I would go out and play in the backyard with aniki while okaa-san fixed dinner. Otou-san is still working at the police station and won't be home for another hour. I had to pester aniki for about half hour before he agreed to help me with my kunai practice. I have to keep up with aniki to make otou-san proud. We were practicing for 20 minutes when we heard a weird rustling in the trees by the boarder of the field. Aniki went to check it out and the next thing we knew…._

_CRASH!_

_There was a girl that landed on top aniki. I thought to myself that this girl must be a fairy because of how she looked. She had soft pink hair that reached her hips, bright emerald green eyes, fair flawless skin, and her pretty short kimono that she was wearing: white with a blowing leaf pattern, a green obi, and heeled shoes. I said the first thing that came to my mind._

"_Aniki, a fairy landed on you!"_

_Aniki just looked at me with a look of 'are you crazy' then he looked up. The girl was sitting on his back rubbing her head from where she bumped it. The thing was that when aniki looked up to see who it was he got more of than he needed. Then the girl looked to see who she landed on and then she turned red and…_

"_HENTAI!"_

_WHAP!_

_Aniki had a hand print on his face and the fairy looked enraged. I didn't even know fairies could be mad at all. Her face was the shade of a cherry and grew even redder as time passed. Aniki just got up from his position on the ground; he didn't get angry or upset and I think I know why. Okaa-san said that if a lady was mad at you then you should apologize, even if you did nothing wrong. Aniki walked up to the fairy and knelt on one knee._

"_Miss, I would like to apologize for my actions against you. If it would not be a problem, I would like to invite you to our house. I can have our mother check you over for injuries and join us for dinner. If it is not any inconvenience to you."_

_The fairy gave a look of apprehension and then broke out into a grin. She walked up to aniki and said, "Sure, as long as I can get a bath to. I think I need one. So let's go!"_

_She started to walk away when she turned and made a bee line for me. She looked me over before I was swept into a death hug that could rival my mother's. We kept spinning and spinning until I felt sick._

"_Oh, you are just the cutest little chibi that I have ever seen in my life. Just simply adorable!"_

_I was finally let go and the whole world was spinning for a few minutes. I saw aniki smirking out of the corner of my eye. I did the only thing I could think of and stuck my tongue out at him. He just turned around and walked towards the compound. I took the fairies hand and we followed aniki to our house. We entered through the back door and were hit with the delicious smell of okaa-san's cooking. Okaa-san looked at beautiful as always, even leaning over a stove. Okaa-san looked up to great us and stood still taking in the fairy's appearance. A grin split onto her face as she ran up to the fairy. _

"_Oh my goodness, I didn't know that we were having guest. Itachi, why didn't you tell me that you were having a special guest over! Oh, I have to set up another place at the table. Dear you look dreadful, go and get a shower and freshen up. I'll put out a new kimono for you dear. Oh, what is your name dear?"_

_The fairy looked confused for a second until she seemed to process everything and answered,_

"_Sakura."_

"_What a lovely and fitting name, dear. Now Sasuke, go and show Sakura where the bathroom is. Itachi, can you get my green kimono from my closet…"_

I was snapped out my memories to realize that I was at the psych ward.

Ok, so love it or hate it. R&R por favor!


	2. Painted Walls

Hello everyone! It is 3 in the morning and I can't sleep so it is the perfect time for me to write. With my Mid-Term Exams next week I have been super stressed, but I know everything will be amazing. So on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters, just my plot bunnies. (*sniff* WAHHHHHH!)

Chapter 2: Painted Walls

_Sasuke's POV_

Whenever entering this desolate building, it gives a feeling of dread to me. I know that anyone whoever comes into this place rarely leaves. So many great ninja have ended up here. Some from falling to the stress of being a shinobi and others just from the amount of blood that they have upon their hands. What I hate about this building the most is that it holds the only person left alive who I hold dear.

I walk by the receptionist without even checking in. They all know me so well that they don't care what I do since I only have one purpose. To see _her. _

I climb the four flights of stairs and walk winding hallways to come to a door at the end. It was a simple door with a plate on it reading 516. I knock on the door alerting her that I was coming in so as to not scare her. I opened the door and I was hit with a million colors. The room is painted in every color and design possible. The ceiling even is now receiving some attention since the walls were filling up. I look over to the chair positioned by the window and see her sitting there looking out into it. I knew better and saw that she was seeing something entirely different.

I pull up her stool and sit with her. She is wearing her favorite dress today. It was pure white with a heart neckline and a flowly skirt, but what made it special is all the colors of paint splotched across it. Her hair has grown even longer and looked like it need to be cut soon. I know that it will not be pleasant.

"Sakura"

…

"Sakura, I have news about the shinobi academy."

.*twich*….

Whenever I talk about anything to do with ninja, she reacts. It makes me happy when she has one of her good days. I like them better than the days she has her fits. It breaks my heart to see her in pain.

"I am graduating and am going to become a genin. I asked the staff if you would like to come to the ceremony."

*Turn**Look**Smile**Nod*

This makes my heart soar that she wishes to come to see my graduation. I know that I can convince the staff to let her go. She rarely gets to leave her room, let alone the building. I just need to stress how it will improve her reactions in large crowds. I get up and go over to her seat. I slowly and carefully hug her as to not alarm her. She hesitantly lifts her arms and sets them to embrace me. I know that she will only interact with a few select people and I'm glad I am one of them. I bid her farewell for the day and go to see the doctors. It was not that hard to convince him that the best thing for Sakura was to let her go and join in the celebrations.

Leaving the ward, I feel a shiver run up my spine and my stomach aches with unsettlement. I am not sure what this means, but a good shinobi knows to follow instinct and stay sharp. I keep constant vigilance on my way home to my apartment and until I check out the whole perimeter do I relax.

With a sigh I change out of my clothes take a shower and into my night wear to sleep.

_Three Days Later…_

It was finally the day of the graduating ceremony. All of the parents came by to see their children get their honorary headbands. Some even received awards for being best in class. Of course I won the best in class and other various awards; I am an Uchiha of course. Sakura came too, but she only moved to smile when I went up on stage.

When the ceremony was over I went over to the seat I put Sakura in. I finally made it through the crowd of annoying fan girls just to see the chair empty.

In a hidden panic, I searched all over for Sakura, but I couldn't find her. I kept thinking to myself how the ward would never let me see her again if I lose her. I kept running until I reached the school playground. I spot a length of cherry pink hair and sprint over.

"Sakura, I was looking all ov….."

I finally noticed the Dobe who was sitting next to Sakura. I quickly composed myself as to not show any emotion in front of the idiot. Knowing him he won't even remember. Naruto for some reason seemed genuinely happy and I was confusing me. I was about to demand that the Dobe speak when Sakura spoke for the first time in a few weeks,

"Come sit with us."

I knew that if I seemed cold or indifferent then she would shut down again, so I softly smiled and took the swing on the other side of her. Naruto just seemed off put by my change in behavior. Behind Sakura's back I mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Sakura, why did you leave your seat?"

"I wanted to play on the swings. I haven't in so long. Then I found Naruto-kun here and he seemed lonely, so I kept him company."

"Ok, is Naruto your friend?" I said while glaring at Naruto to say yes. Sakura looked over at him to see what he thinks and

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be friends with Sakura-chan"

Sakura giggled. "You can call me Nee-chan if you want."

Naruto had a look of surprise on his face and then it broke into a huge grin. He jumped up and said, "OK! I never had a sister, or a family. I'll the best brother ever and protect Nee-chan for all the evil ninjas in the world. I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever. BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura just giggled at Naruto's antics and said, "And I can cook for you and Sasuke-kun when you return home from missions….and ….patch….you….. up." Sakura got real quiet and then started to go into a state of shock. She started to hyperventilate and her eyes went glassy. I acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Go and get one of the beds ready in the nurses' room. I'll bring her in." Naruto ran inside the academy after I gave him some more instructions. I slowly brought Sakura into the office and set her on a bed. Her hands were doing s motion that I don't know.

"I don't know why we need a sketch pad and pastels, but here." I grabbed them and gave them to Sakura. Her hand started to move and a picture was being drawn without her even looking at it. Soon a half an hour went by and she began to calm down. She looked down to see a picture of a weasel sleeping next to a white cat with two-tails. Her tears stained face smiled and she held the picture close to her heart as if to never let it go. I felt a burning sensation in my chest of how much I hated what happened.

I know he did something, but she would never tell me no matter how much I begged. I hate that man so much that I will kill him. Naruto pulled me from my thoughts to show me that Sakura fell asleep. She must be dreaming of a happy time from the smile on her face.

I turned to Naruto and said, "I know it may seem strange, but if you want to know then get her permission first."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. "I promise to protect Nee-chan with all my heart. I don't know why, but I feel a connection to her. Like I knew her before."

Sakura slept on.

After a few well-placed lies about how the day went, I got permission for Sakura to live with me as long as she stays there during my missions and a weekly mind healer session. She seemed livelier than in that dreadful place and she even began to cook for us. Naruto came over and we sort of formed a love-hate brotherly bond, but I won ever admit it. Sakura already knows, that thing with her is that we can't hide anything unless she doesn't want to know.

We meet our Sensei today at the academy, so Naruto and I said goodbye to Sakura for the day and headed off to the academy. We met in the classroom with all the other graduates and waited for our sensei to arrive.

_Three Hours Later…_

Finally Naruto got fed up and placed an eraser in the door way to fall on his head.

Ami and her annoying know-it-all attitude said, "Naruto, he's not gonna fall for that. He is a highly trained shinobi and our sensei."

Finally after a few minutes we hear footsteps coming towards us. The door slowly opens and

PLOOF

"My first impression, I hate you all."

"Meet on the roof in five minutes." POOF

After our sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, we headed off for the roof. Ami kept on clinging to me and yammering about I don't care. We made it to the top and sat down. Nothing but a staring contest happen between our sensei and us for a while until he finally speaks.

_Normal POV_

"Well let's begin with introducing ourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Ami asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and things like that."

"Why don't you go first?"

"Ok, Well I am Kakashi Hakate and I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I have no dreams for the future and my hobbies are none of your business. Now you in the orange." Kakashi-sensei began.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and I especially like it when it is free, I also like my new Nee-chan. I dislike how long I have to wait for ramen to cook and when Sasuke-teme calls me dobe or when Ami hits me. I pan to become the next Hokage and have the people of this village recognize me. BELIVE IT!…... My hobbies are pranks."

Kakashi sweatdrops, "Ok you in the pink."

"I am Ami Fugisaki. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Naruto. And my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun. My hobbies are looking at Sasuke-kun." Ami answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok you are last."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I do not like many things and hate almost everything. My goal in life is to become strong enough to kill a certain man. My hobbies are training to be stronger." He answered with a glint in his eye.

Kakashi's thoughts, '_I am working with an idiot, a fangirl, and a brood pre-teen. This should be fun'_

"Ok, we'll meet up at training field seven at dawn for a survival training day. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up. Bye" POOF

_The Next Day…. (6am)_

_Sakura's POV_

I wave off Sasuke and Naruto as they leave for their training. They insisted that they don't eat breakfast and I don't know why, but they must have a reason. It must be a faze. Oh well. I start to clean the house to keep my mind busy from wandering thoughts. Thoughts are bad for me. Focus on the house Sakura. You have to be strong for Sasuke. He needs you and so does Naruto.

I am not sure if Naruto can feel the connection we have, but I know it is their and as a big sister I must do my part for him.

After the house is clean I go back to my spare room. Sasuke bought a large house for us to live in and gave me a room to paint all my own. I have lots of space to do many designs. I spent a while in there and soon was lost in the color.

_A Few Hours Later…._

After meditating with my emotions like the doctor said, I went to the kitchen to make lunch. As I walk in I see to bags on the table. Sasuke's and Naruto's lunch! They must have forgotten them. I'll just stop by their training field to give it to them. I look at the clock to see it is eleven and I quickly change into my favorite dress, my necklace, and a pair of heels like my mother wears.

I locked the door and went into the town towards the training fields. I remember my breathing exercises for large crowds and did them when I feel a little stressed. After making it through the market I come to the forest and walk a familiar path I used to walk every day. I feel tears coming on and darkness crawling at me, but I stand firm. I need to get to Sasuke and Naruto. I remember when Naruto asked why I was in the ward.

_Flashback_

_After Naruto asked this question, I felt a pang in my heart. It was painful and it hurt, but I know Naruto deserves to know after he moved in with us. I insisted that he do when I saw his living conditions. I also told my doctor that I feel calm around his cheery attitude. I smile at Naruto and told him the parts he wished to know._

"_I was only 10 years old when it happened. I fell in love with someone. I knew he was right for me. He was always polite, kind, and generous to anyone and everyone. I thought everything would be prefect. We were both shinobi at the time. You see Naruto, I earned my status as an ANBU by coming into the village when I was ready for the test and took them. I traveled the world with my mother and her assistant. I learned so much from her; ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and medical jutsu. I got into a fight with her about learning how to preform sage mode. She thought I wasn't ready and I thought I was. I learned I wasn't later on. I came to the village to vent and met this boy. He was my age and at the same level as me. I felt an irritation at him for being so polite and nonchalant. I sparred with him and sometimes he would win and sometimes I would win. We even took the ANBU test together and passed. _

_Then a time came when a dear friend of his mysteriously died. He was killed by a rock slide, but I wasn't natural; it was murder. No one knows what happened. It was that same night that he disappeared for forever and I never saw him again. I know he was innocent. Just a pawn in a bigger plot. I know he was innocent."_

_Flashback End_

I couldn't remember what happened after that because I went into the darkness again. Now Naruto knows half the truth and one day he will know it all. Not even Sasuke knows what happened that night completely.

Stop it Sakura, you need to focus. You are coming up on training field seven. Just give Naruto and Sasuke the lunches you made.

_Normal POV_

_Where Sasuke is…._

The scene that Sakura comes upon is one to call for worry and a laugh. Sakura sees nothing, but Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground and a fainted girl next to him.

"Oh dear. Sasuke-kun what happened?"

Sasuke looks to see Sakura there with two bags in her hands and a confused look on her face. He decides to ask for help instead of being pompous.

"Our Sensei is testing us and he trapped me from underground. I think Naruto is dangling from the tree over there. Can you help us? Please?"

Sakura smiled and just kicked the ground. The force pushed Sasuke out of the hole and the rope to break from the tree. Sakura felt a familiar feeling of comfort from not using her chakra for so long. She felt free again.

"Now where is your sensei? I think a talk is in order and if it is who I think it is then…" she never finished that sentence and just kept on smiling.

"Our Sensei is have us do a test where only two of us can get eh bell before lunch and so far we haven't." This just confirmed Sakura's thoughts.

"Well since your Sensei is probably off reading, and it is 20 minutes till twelve. Why don't we have lunch now? I brought them."

"Yosh! You're the best Nee-chan!"

_Wherever Kakashi is…._

'_Well is it noon. Better go and see the brats and break the news to them.' _POOF

"Well kids I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you lasted this long the bad news is that you are all being sent back to…

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over to see a sweet haired angel in a painted dress. But Kakashi knew better than to trust that face. If one looked closely enough you would see the murderous intent coming off in waves. Luckily, Naruto was eating to notice and Sasuke was planning something. Kakashi felt a sweat come on and started to shake.

"O-oh, S-s-sakura. You're here. W-what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was bring lunch to my cute little Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, but I come upon a strange sight. I find Sasuke buried neck deep and Naruto hanging from a tree. Now why were they found in this condition?"

"U-u-hhh." Kakashi knows from years of experience that an angry Sakura is a dangerous Sakura. So he did the logical thing and tried to POOF away, but he found he couldn't.

"Now Kakashi, I think it is time that I remind you of a little restraint. 5…4…3…"

Kakashi ran for his life, but only got as far as the tree line…

I'm gonna stop here so I can prepare a fight scene for you all. Should I put in Inner Sakura?

Remember to Review. I love those! Bye!


	3. Where's Ami?

Ok I am back with a new inspiration! Yah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (Goes to emo corner)

On with the show!

Chapter 3: Where's Ami?

_Training Ground 7…_

_Normal POV_

Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying the delicious and healthy meal that their precious Nee-chan made for them while watching said Nee-chan throttle their Sensei into oblivion. Naruto, being new to the ways of Sakura, is watching with awe and fear in his eyes at her strength. Naruto now knows that it is best to stay on Sakura's good side.

Currently Kakashi-sensei was in a crater the size of a mammoth. He seemed to be bordering on the line of unconsciousness. It only took one look from Sakura he passed out from freight. Sakura gave a smirk of satisfaction and walked away before leaving a cherry blossom on his face. She then leaned over into his pocket and pulled out the book that he was reading earlier.

"You're still into this kind of thing. I'll have to fix this so you don't ruin my boy's minds."

Sakura then turned to walk towards Sasuke and Naruto with a gentle smile on her face. She sat with them and said,

"I don't think that there will be anymore issues with him. Now let's continue with lunch" and she pulled a bento for herself out of nowhere.

"H-how did you beat Sensei so easily Nee-chan?"

"It's fairly easy when you have the right leverage over people Naruto-kun. You should always remember that knowledge is the most powerful weapon one can have, so I will be helping you with your studies when you are not on missions. Oh and I will talk with Sarutobi-san to see if I can be added onto your team as a medic. I have a feeling that it will be needed."

"Hey, Nee-chan why did you go easy on Kakashi-sensei in your fight?" Sasuke asked.

"She was going easy?!"

"Hai, it is best to conserve energy when one can, so it can be used in other situations. Now where is your other teammate?"

Naruto and Sasuke flinched at the thought of forgetting about Ami in the forest. They looked at each other and got up to look for her in the forest.

"We'll go to look for her in the forest. Can you stay here please?"

"Sure Sasuke. Your guys look for her and I will heal Kakashi. Good luck."

Naruto and Sasuke ran into the forest to look for Ami and Sakura turned to Kakashi.

_Sakura's POV_

Now I have to deal with this pervert and his stupid books. I never knew why he would take up such a hobby, but I blame the ultimate pervert, Jiraiya. I knew that I should not have introduced Kakashi to him, but mom said that I had to do it. I was only eight when he came to town and I was in the village with my mother because of an outbreak of the swine flu.

_Flashback…_

_I was in the hospital working on a patient who had a minor case of the flu while my mother dealt with the more critical patients. I finally finish dealing with the fluid buildup in my last patient's lungs and was being quarantined by the bio-chem crew. After finally getting out of the white walled hospital I was able to go and hang out with Weasel-kun and Chibi-chan._

_I was walking towards the Uchiha personal training field where I knew I would be able to find the two brothers. Itachi said that he would train with Sasuke today since he has no school because of an incident with smoke bombs. I honestly have no idea how they were set off the day before Itachi's day off (N: cough*yeahright*cough/S: Shut up Narrator!). Well I am glad that they are bonding and spending time together._

_What I came across upon entering the field is no new sight to me._

Ok I will continue the flashback in the next chapter and if I get some reviews, then there will be some ItaSaku fluff.

R&R!


End file.
